List of Vehicles by Nation (ERA 09-55)
Below is a list of vehicles used during the ERA 09-55 Total War, sorted by country/power/alliance that used them. United Forces 'Land Vehicles' Unarmoured Vehicles *SKP 2 Light Recon Car - Scout Car (Kubelwagen) *SKP 2/2 Light Recon Car - Scout Car (VW Typ 87E) *M/SKP 0949 Light Truck - Scout Car (Fiat 508) *M/SKP 0955 Raider - Scout Car (Sahariana) *SKP 3 Swimming Scout Car - Amphibious Scout Car (Schwimmwagen) *SKP 51 Tracked Combat Bike - Artillery Tractor (Kettenkrad) *SKP 1 Medium Truck - Utility Lorry (Opel Blitz) *M/SKP 0950 Medium Truck - Utility Lorry (Fiat 626) *SKP 11 Tracked Carrier Vehicle - Tracked Utility Lorry (SDKFZ 7) 'Light Armoured Vehicles/Armoured Cars' *SKP 5/2 Light Halftrack - Half-Track (SDKFZ 250) *SKP 5 Tracked Carrier Vehicle - Half-Track (SDKFZ 251) *SKP 15 Armoured Recon - Armoured Car '''(SDKFZ 222) *SKP 45 Partou - '''Armoured Car (SDKFZ 224 Puma) *M/SKP 0948 Armoured Car - Armoured Car (Autoblinda 40) *M/SKP 0954 Armoured Car - Armoured Car (Autoblinda 43) 'Light Tanks' *M/L3000 Amphibious Tank - Tankette (Carro Veloce) *SDL 1 Light Tank - Light Tank (Panzer I) *SDL 2 Light Tank - Light Tank (Panzer II) *M/L4000 Cruiser Tank - Light Tank (Panzer 35t) *M/L4100 Cruiser Tank - Light Tank (Panzer 38t) *SDL 3 Light Tank - Light Tank (Panzer III) *M/L3200 Assault Tank - Light Tank (Fiat L6/40) *M/L3300 Light Tank - Light Tank (Fiat M11) 'Medium Tanks' *SDL 0943 - Medium Tank (S35) *SDL 4 Medium Tank - Medium Tank (Panzer IV) *SDL 5 Medium Tank - Medium Tank (Panther) *M/M3400 Medium Tank - Medium Tank (Carro M13) *M/M3500 Medium Tank - Medium Tank (Carro M15) 'Heavy Tanks' *SDF 1 Heavy Tank - Heavy Tank (Tiger) *SDF 4 Heavy Tank - Heavy Tank (Tiger II) *M/H3600 Heavy Tank - Heavy Tank (Carro P26) *SDU 1 Combadauner - Super Heavy Tank (Maus) 'Assault Guns/Tank Destroyers' * SDL/TD 0943- Tank Destroyer (Marder I) * SDL/TD 0943/2 - Tank Destroyer (Geschutzwagen) *SDL/TD 4 - Tank Destroyer (Marder II) *M/SDL/TD 4100 - Tank Destroyer (Marder III) *SDF/TD 1 - Tank Destroyer (Elefant) *M/L3900 Mobile Gun - Tank Destroyer (Semovente 90/53) *M/AG/L4100 - Assault Gun (Hetzer) *SDL/TD 4 - Assault Gun (Jagdpanzer IV) *SDL/TD 5 - Assault Gun (Jagdpanther) *SDL/AG 3 - Assault Gun (StuG III) *SDL/AG 4 - Assault Gun (StuG IV) *M/AG/L3200 - Assault Gun (Semovente L40) *M/AG/M3400 - Assault Gun (M75/Semovente 75/18) *M/AG/M3500 - Assault Gun (M105/Carro M15) *SDL 0939 Howitzer Tank - Assault Gun (BT-42) 'Anti-Aircraft Vehicles' * SDL/AA 4 - Armoured Mobile AA (Ostwind) * SDL/AA 4/2 - Armoured Mobile AA (Wirbelwind) * M/AA/M3500 - Armoured Mobile AA (M15 Contraereo) 'Artillery Vehicles' *SPAL 2 - Armoured Mobile Artillery (Wespe) *SPAL 4 - Armoured Mobile Artillery (Sturmpanzer IV) *SPAH 1 - Armoured Mobile Artillery (Sturmtiger) 'Air Vehicles' Reconnaissance *MR3/N Seabird - Naval Recon (Arado Ar 196) *MR8 Kester - Recon (Fi 156 Storch) *MR4 Stingar - Recon (CR.42 Falco) 'Fighter' *MF111 Crosser - Fighter (BF 109) *MF120 Malko - Fighter (Fw 190) *MF100 Icta - Fighter (C.200 Saetta) *MF103 Fulko - Fighter (C.202 Folgore) *MF119 Criepliner - Fighter (MC.205 Veltro) *MF117 Tau-Tonka - Night Fighter (He 219) *ABX100 Fighter - Jet Fighter (Me 262) *MFJ1 Rocket - Jet Fighter (Me 163) *MFJ2 Wing - Jet Fighter '(Go 229) 'Ground Attack *MR123 Vista - Dive-Bomber '''(Ju 87 Stuka) *MR118 Tau-Striker - '''Ground Attack Aircraft (Hs 129p) 'Bomber' *MB/L80 Thumper - Light Bomber '(BF 110) *MB/L66 Marker - '''Light Bomber '(SM.79 Sparviero) *MB/M84 Raider - '''Medium Bomber (He 111) *MB/H99 Glasser - Heavy Bomber (Ju 88) *MB/H67 Painter - Heavy Bomber (P.108) *AMX110 Heavy - Jet Bomber '(Ar 234 Blitz) 'Transport *MT78 Mogar - Transport (Ju 52) *MT44 Gyn-Gy - Transport '(Fiat G.12) 'Verticopter *ME17 Combat Verticopter - Helicopter '(Flettner 282) 'Stationary Guns Anti-Aircraft * KP/0940 20mm - (Flak 30) * KP/0925 20mm - (Breda 35) * KP/0940 4x20mm - (Flakverling 38) * KP/0950 90mm - (Flak 88) 'Anti-Tank' * SATM/0930 37mm - (Pak 36) * SATM/0939 42mm - (Cannone da 47/32 M35) * SATM/0949 58mm - (Pak 38) * SATM/0954 75mm - (Pak 40) * SATM/0955 90mm - (Pak 43) * SATM/0956 120mm - (Pak 44) 'Artillery' * SK/0918 75mm - (7.5cm FK 18) * SK/0950 105mm - (10.5cm leFH 18) * SK/0922 105mm - (Cannone da 105/28) * SK/0940 150mm - (15cm sFH 18) * SK/0945 210mm - (21cm Mörser 18) * SK/0919 210mm - (Obice da 210/22) * SKR Type 1 70mm - (Nebelwerfer 41) Heartland 'Land Vehicles' Unarmoured Vehicles * Shinu P-40 - Scout Car (Willys MB) * BVP-50 - Scout Car (GaZ 69) * BVP-52 - Scout Car (UAZ-469) * Shinu LRP - Scout Car (Kurogane) * DVP-3 - Utility Lorry (Zis 5) * Seltinuz PP - Utility Lorry (Studebaker US6) * Shinu P-54D - Utility Lorry (Isuzu Type 94) * Shinu P-60D - Utility Lorry (Ural 375D) 'Light Armoured Vehicles/Armoured Cars' * CB-20 - Half Track (M3A1) * Shinu ICM - Half Track (Type 1 Ho-Ha) * PV MK.V - Armoured Car (BA-11) * PV MK.VI - Armoured Car '(BA-64) * PV MK.II - '''Armoured Car '(Wz 34) * PV MK.I - 'Armoured Car '(Wz 29) * CB-10 - '''Armoured Personnel Carrier (C7P) * Shinu PCM - Armoured Personnel Carrier (Type 1 Ho-ki) * CB-40 - Armoured Personnel Carrier (None) 'Light Tanks' * MK.VI Wrotanam Beridi - Tankette (TKS) * MK.VIII Erikir Beridi - Light Tank (BT-7) * MK.VII Brig Beridi - Light Tank (T-26) * CB-2 - Light Tank (PT-76) * MK.IV Beridi - Light Tank (7TP) * MK.IV Tau-Wrota - Light Tank (7TP Twin Turret) * Beridi Classa 39 - Light Tank (Type 95 Ha-Go) 'Medium Tanks' * MK.IX Demi Beridi - Medium Tank (T-34) * MK.IX 88mm - Medium Tank (T-34/85) * Beridi Classa 45 - Medium Tank (Type 95 Chi-Ha) * Beridi Classa 55 - Medium Tank (Chi-Nu) * MK.IX Barsa Beridi - Flamethrower Tank (OT34) * MK.IX 88mm Barsa Beridi- Flamethrower Tank (OT34/85) * Beridi Classa 47W (Wrotanam) - Armoured Recon (A.O.V) * B-58 - Main Battle Tank (T-54) 'Heavy Tanks' * Beridi M1 - Heavy Tank (KV-1) * Beridi M2 - Heavy Tank (KV-2) * IB-54 - Heavy Tank (IS-2) * IB-55 - Heavy Tank (IS-3) * Beridi Classa 56 - Heavy Tank '''(Chi-Ri) * Beridi M3 - '''Super Heavy Tank (O-I) 'Assault Guns/Tank Destroyers' * MK.VIII Counter-Beridi - Tank Destroyer (SU-76) * Cardge Magnama Classa 39 - Tank Destroyer '(Ho-Ru) * Cardge Magnama Classa 46 - '''Tank Destroyer '(Ho-Ri) * MK.IX(W) 88mm - '''Assault Gun (SU-85) * MK.IX(W) 105mm - Assault Gun (SU-100) * MK.IX(W/A) 150mm - Assault Gun (ISU-122) * Wrotanam-Beridi Artilleri M1 - Assault Gun (SU-152) 'Anti-Aircraft Vehicles' * MK.IX(CF) 30mm - Armoured Mobile AA (ZSU-37) * Beridi Classa 39(CF) 20mm - Armoured Mobile AA (Ta-Se) 'Artillery Vehicles' * AM-1 250mm - Armoured Mobile Artillery (Ha-To) * Beridi Classa 45(A) 120mm - Armoured Mobile Artillery (Ku-Se) * AM-3 175mm Blaysar - Rocket Artillery (BM-13N Katyusha) 'Air Vehicles' Reconnaissance * AS.8 Man - Recon (Nieman) * AS.4 Triplev - Recon (Suise) * AS.21(O) Ocana - Naval Recon (Nakajima A6M2-N "Rufe") 'Fighter' * AS.9 Dagr - Fighter '(MiG 3) * AS.16 Yalu - '''Fighter '(Yak 3) * AS.18 Bava - '''Fighter (Yak 9) * AS.23 Brawo - Fighter (La7) * AS.7 Paczlas - Fighter (Ishak) * AS.3 Fiego-Fargo - Fighter (PZL P.11C) * AS.21 Comtrane - Fighter '''(Mitsubishi A6M Type 0 Reisen "Zero") * AS.25 Arumch - '''Fighter (N1K1-J Shiden "George") * AS.33 Pomosh - Jet Fighter (Shinden) 'Ground Attack' * AS.26 Likgettra - Fighter-Bomber (IL2 Sturmovik) * AS.21(F) Bayotae - Fighter-Bomber (Aichi D3A1 "Val") * AS.24(O) Nyma - Figher-Bomber (Nakajima B5N2 "Kate") * AS.20 Nina - Fighter-Bomber (Suisei) 'Bombers' * DF.7 Fillick - Medium Bomber (PZL P.37B "Los") * DF.12 Skawu - Medium Bomber (Mitsubishi G4M2 "Betty") * MF.14 Salvi - Heavy Bomber (TB-3) * MF.9 Monstro - Heavy Bomber (PE-8) * MF.16 Zephara - Heavy Bomber (Renzan) 'Transport' * CS.20 Pamy - Transport (Ki-57) 'Stationary Guns' Anti-Aircraft * Inkoustar Magnama Classa 1 30mm - (AA 37mm) * Inkoustar Magnama Classa 1 Tau-30mm - (Type 96 25mm AA) * Counter-Fiego Classa 9 88mm - (Type 88) 'Anti-Tank' * CPM-0949 45mm - (AT 45mm) * CPM-0954 75mm - (ZiS 3) * CPM-0947 35mm - (37mm Wz 36) * CPM-0941 45mm - (Type 1-47mm) 'Artillery' * AM-0949 152mm - (Pushka 152mm) * AM-0955 200mm - (Gaubitsa 203mm) * AM-0920 75mm - (Type 35-75mm) Great Empire Land Vehicles Unarmoured Vehicles * - Scout Car (Willys MB) *- Amphibious Scout Car (Ford GPA) * - Utility Lorry (GMC 2.5t) * - Utility Lorry (Bedford OY) * - Utility Lorry (Bedford QL) * Light Armoured Vehicles/Armoured Cars * - Half track (M4A1 Halftrack) * - Armoured Car (M8 Greyhound) * - Armoured Car (M3A1 Scout Car) * - Armoured Car (Daimler Mk I) * - Armoured Car (Staghound Mk II) * - Armoured Car (Daimler Dingo Mk I) * - Armoured Car (Marmon-Herrington) * - Armoured Personnel Carrier (Bren Gun Carrier) Light Tanks * - Light Tank (Vickers Light Tank) * - Light Tank (M3 Stuart) * - Light Tank (M5 Stuart) * - Light Tank (Matilda Mk I) * - Light Tank (Valentine) * - Light Tank (Crusader) * - Light Tank (Cruiser) Medium Tanks * - Medium Tank (M3 Lee) * - Medium Tank (M4 Sherman) * - Medium Tank (M4 76mm) *T22 Buffalo - Medium Tank (M24 Chaffee) * - Medium Tank (Cromwell) * - Medium Tank (Sherman Firefly) * - Flamethrower Tank (M4 Crocodile) * Heavy Tanks * - Heavy Tank (Matilda Mk II) * - Heavy Tank (Churchill) Tank Destroyer/Assault Guns * - Tank Destroyer (M10 Wolverine) * - Tank Destroyer (M36 Jackson) * - Tank Destroyer (M18 Hellcat) Anti-Aircraft Vehicles * - Armoured Mobile AA (M19 Duster) * - Armoured Mobile AA (Crusader Mk III AA) Artillery Vehicles * - Mobile Artillery (M7 Priest) * - Mobile Artillery (Sexton) * - Armoured Mobile Artillery (Bishop) Air Vehicles Reconnaissance * - Recon (L4 Grasshopper) * - Naval Recon (F4F-3S Wildcatfish) Fighter * - Fighter (Curtiss P-36C Hawk) * - Fighter (Curtiss P-40B Warhawk) * - Fighter (Republic P47B Razorback) * - Fighter (F4F Wildcat) * - Fighter (F6F Hellcat) * - Fighter (Boulton Paul P82 Defiant) * - Fighter (Hawker Hurricane Mk I) * - Fighter (Supermarine Spitfire) * - Heavy Fighter (Bristol Type 156 Beaufighter) Ground Attack * - Fighter Bomber (Republic P47D Thunderbolt) * - Fighter Bomber (SBD-3 Dauntless) * - Fighter Bomber (North American A36 Apache) * - Fighter Bomber (TBD-1 Devestator) * - Fighter Bomber (Hawker Hurricane Mk II) * - Fighter Bomber (Hawker Typhoon) * Bombers * - Light Bomber (Douglas A-26 Invader) * - Light Bomber (B-25 Mitchell) * - Light Bomber (Fairley Swordfish) * - Light Bomber (Hawker Hart) * - Medium Bomber (B-26 Marauder) * - Medium Bomber (Vickers Wellington) * - Heavy Bomber (B-17 Flying Fortress) * - Heavy Bomber (Avro Lancaster) Transport *- Transport (C-47 Skytrain) Verticopters *M9 Verticopter - Verticopter (None) *M10 Pegasus - Verticopter (None) Stationary Guns Anti-Air *- (40mm Bofors) Anti-Tank * - (M3 37mm) * - (M1 57mm) * - (M5 76mm) * - (2pdr Mk II) * - (6pdr Mk II) Artillery * - (105mm Howitzer) * - (QF 25pdr) Causeway 'Land Vehicles' Unarmoured Vehicles *Lankos U45 - Utility Lorry (None) *Sarcos U29 4x4 - Scout Car (Laffly V15) *Sarcos U29 - Utility Truck (Laffly S15) 'Light Armoured Vehicles/Armoured Cars' *Cauprais VB - Armoured Car (Panhard 178) *Licht Cannon da Arma B55 - Armoured Car (EBR) *Margo B50 - Armoured Personnel Carrier (Lorraine 37L) 'Light Tanks' *Algo Licht A46 - Light Tanks (H39) *Romeo A42 - Light Tanks (R35) 'Medium Tanks' *Cavalier MK.I - Medium Tank (S35) *Cavalier MK.III - Medium Tank (Sau40) 'Heavy Tanks' *Cavalier MK.II - Heavy Tank (B1 Bis) *Legando A55 - Heavy Tank (ARL 44) *Fortessa da Arma HA1 - Superheavy Tank (FCM F1) 'Assault Guns' *Artilleri da Arma A54 - Assault Gun (ARL 40) 'Air Vehicles' Reconnaissance *Bravi-Spi DAIR.90 - Recon (Potez) 'Fighter' *Missile DAIR.91 - Fighter (MS406) *Aggair DAIR.98 - Fighter '''(Curtiss P-36 Hawk) *Republica DAIR.111 - '''Fighter (D520) 'Ground-Attack' *Bravi-Wader DAIR.90 - Fighter-Bomber (Guppy) 'Bombers' *Siply DAIR.91 - Light Bomber (Amiot) 'Transport' *Giellia da Utilites DAIR.93 - Transport (Skytrain) 'Stationary Guns' Anti-Aircraft *20mm Cannon d'air - (Camel 25mm) 'Anti-Tank' *35mm Blowdarte - (AT 25mm) *45mm Cannon da Arma - (AT 47mm) 'Artillery' *75mm Cannon da Artilleri - (Canon 75mm) *155mm VCS - (Canon GPF 155mm) Zicia Land Vehicles Unarmoured Vehicles * Light Armoured Vehicles/Armoured Cars * Light Tanks * Medium Tanks * Heavy Tanks * Anti-Aircraft Vehicles * Artillery Vehicles * Air Vehicles Reconnaissance * Fighter * Fighter-Bomber * Bombers * Transport * Verticopters * Stationary Guns * Category:Reference